Life of William 3: Consequences
by ArchangelRises758
Summary: Ever wonder what Sanguine was like when he was young, long prior to his burrowing power and instinct to kill? This is the story telling about his life before magic, before he rose to the top of his world. Before he had somewhere to belong. And back then, things were very, very different.


When word got out about the murder that occurred on the Monday of that week, the school was in utter shock. Terror rampaged through the minds of every last student, as they wondered who would be next. No one had ever suspected the killer to be someone as thin, weak and shy as William. It was a truth that had put everybody on edge. However, William's father couldn't have been more pleased with the crime his son had committed, much to William's relief. His father told him that he was happy to finally see his son putting his stamp on things, and ceasing to be so pathetic. His wounds were quickly healed with magic and barely left any scars behind. William had long since cleaned his razor and was now currently starting his day by shaving with it. Not once did he stop smiling.

William decided to skip school for that whole week. But that didn't mean he hadn't planned to stick around and miss the fun. He spent his time hidden in the wilted bushes along the perimeter of the schoolyard, observing the Marshalls as they recorded every last detail of the crime scene. He saw Ralph's friends present, and their saddened eyes filled him with even greater pleasure. Other students who had been witnesses to the event were being asked questions about the details of what they saw, and all of them had been trembling something fierce. Eventually, William grew tired of staying put and decided to make things interesting. He stepped out of the bushes, hands in pockets and whistling happily to himself as he strolled right over to the crowd. The witnesses screamed and the Marshalls whirled around.

"Mornin'." William beamed. "Wonderful weather today, isn't it?"

Each of the Marshalls pulled out their guns, and the teenager was quickly put under arrest. He only stopped smiling when he was cuffed, and a Marshall whispered in his ear all the horrid things he would do to him as punishment. William quickly complied with them and was brought to where he would he tried later that day. The school board and his father were waiting for him. The trial of murder lasted a good few hours before the boy's fate was finally chosen. Since he was still under eighteen, he would be spared from being sent to jail, but instead would be suspended from boarding school until he saw the proper psychiatric help. The school board insisted that he be put to hard labor around the property as recompense, but he was forbidden to enter the building. Both William and his father made the plea of self-defense, but it was overruled, and they went home in disappointment, though his father was clearly much more angry.

"I'm goin' to my room for the next day and a half." William said bluntly, already sauntering off the minute they reached the house. At first the thrill of his victory made him feel invincible, but now he only felt depressed.

It didn't take long for his father to explode at him. _"William-Raymond!_ Do not turn your back on me in such a dire time as this!"

The teen ignored him, and soon felt his arm being grabbed as he was spun around and smacked across the face. The blow was hard enough to make him stumble.

"Why did you make a public appearance like that? You know very well that the mortals would have forgotten about it in due time! But you had to lord it over their heads, didn't you? You had to prove what a king you were compared to them!" His father was seething and red in the face.

William said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say in response to that. And anything that he did manage to conjure up would only result in him being struck again. The two of them stared silently at each other for a solid three minutes, William trying his best not to cry. At last, his father spoke again.

"Go get yourself cleaned up." He was quieter, though nonetheless gruff. "My associates and I will discuss the matter with you later."


End file.
